


Red Alert

by The_Exile



Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tic_tac_woe, Doom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: A variant ending to Phantasy Star III where they are knocked too close to a black hole rather than a stable wormhole, forcing evacuation measures.





	Red Alert

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 'sucked into a black hole'

Every warning siren on the ship went off at once as the sensors went crazy. To the few people in Aerone and Techna who knew of their world's true nature, who understood exactly how much danger they were all in, this was already a nightmare. To those who did not know their Kingdom was one single dome-shaped biosphere in a gigantic wheel-shaped generation ship, their world had simply gone insane. With incomprehensible words flashing in the sky, service robots (which the Layans probably thought were Orakian spies) buzzing around trying to repair things or demand that people evacuate to underground shelters that had been mistaken for ancient shrines, there was no logical explanation except that all the disruption over the last few decades had seriously angered the Gods.

They probably thought Armageddon was upon them. They weren't far from the truth. 

There was grim irony in the knowledge that their attempts to fight one apocalyptic threat had literally thrown them into another. The blast from Lashute's destruction had been enough to knock the ship slightly off course, as well as to damage the controls so that the route couldn't be fully corrected again, especially now that they were already too close to a black hole that hadn't appeared on the scanner before now. Wren supposed that Rulakir hacked the sensors to hide the hazard in one last act of revenge, they were already damaged in an earlier conflict, or even that the black hole had been created by the extreme energies involved in the battle with Dark Force, in the entity's presence in the physical Universe to begin with. 

Maybe that was all the 'Dark Force' had ever been in the first place... the darkest heart of cold, black, infinite, unfeeling space, endlessly devouring stars and the civilisations built around them... Nature could be cruel, whichever world you were on, and to call it evil was to presume a lot in claiming that your own existence was inherently good. Wren had been programmed to protect humans but it didn't mean he couldn't intellectually suppose that they had no value in the grand scheme of things. This didn't stop him trying to fight for everyone's continued existence, however, he only wondered if there was something he could do about this whole thing, if he properly understood it.

"Mieu," he called to the other, female cyborg who desperately worked on the navigation controls, "I am going to have the squad look around again for anything that could be used to build a shuttle. How large a radius do you think you can cast Grantz around?"


End file.
